


Impair

by Mirthpulse



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirthpulse/pseuds/Mirthpulse
Summary: He was going to cry. He knew why, surrounded by bandages and the scent of his own blood, drying after already dripping from his nose. Sitting on the bathroom floor, it hurt to even move. How long had it been since he sat here on the floor in the empty home? He didn't know.Neil couldn't handle it anymore. Why did it come to this?How did it come to this?





	1. 1

"Come on, use those long legs for something!" Neil could hear Nikki's voice, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. Nikki was always ahead of him and Max, even now up to high school he had been the middle of their trio, Max falling behind every time. Neil knew it was because he couldn't care enough to keep in pace, even though he had the ability to. Really, Neil liked to think it was because Max liked to walk with him.

Yeah, Sure. 

Neil just stiffled a laugh at that thought, glancing over to Max. "So impatient, isn't she?" He grinned, looking down as he kept walking. It was just Friday, a fairly uneventful day so far. The trio were at lunch, going from the one class they had together to the cafeteria. Neil knew he wouldn't eat the food, and Max just didn't like it, but Nikki didn't care what she ate. That girl ran track, she had to keep her energy up.

Max just nodded in response. "Thats just Nikki." He looked over at Neil, rolling his eyes a bit. 

When they got into the cafeteria, Nikki went to the lunch line, not waiting up for Max or Neil, she knew they wouldn't follow her. The duo went to their usual table, in the corner of the room. Quiet, which they liked.

When they had reached their table, Neil sat down, but Max didn't. He was looking across the room, to some girl.

A sour taste filled Neil's mouth. Max glanced over at Neil, smirking and waving goodbye before heading over there.  
He hated that. Neil hated it when Max did this. Leaving him! 

Sitting in silence, occasionally glaring over to the area Max was now sitting, Neil stewed in his own hurt. But snapped out of it when Nikki came, her plate full and already eating a fry.

"Where's Max?" She asked between eating, mouth full. She never really had a way with manners, but Neil didn't mind, already beyond use to it. He pointed across the room, and Nikki looked, frowning for a moment before shrugging.  
"He'll be finee! You'll see him later, don't get your panties in a twist, nerd." She smiled, taking another fry and eating it.

"Ugh.. Whatever. He shouldn't do that to us.." He mumbled, looking down and balling his fists up. Neil stood, unable to control himself. He looked down at Nikki, giving an almost apologizing look. 

"Sorry. I.. I'll be back." He mumbled, heading out of the lunchroom. He walked for a while, through the halls. Empty. Most students were at lunch, or at least half of them were. Their lunches were split up two times between one period, meaning they had roughly around 23 or so minuets to eat. Not like he had counted the minutes down every time Max had left in a period, having him count to when he'd come back to class.

After walking a bit he went into a bathroom, going in a relatively clean stall and locking the door. He never used the bathrooms at the school, finding them too disgusting. But he did occasionally have meltdowns. This.. Wasn't a meltdown. It was moreso a small chance to breathe before going out once more. After a few minutes he stepped out, washing his hands just for precaution. He hears somebody walk in, but didn't pay it any attention.

He should have.

Neil's breath stopped in his throat, a hand on his shoulder and ever so slightly gripping onto him. He glanced behind him, before he was met with a rough shove to the wall. 

Not again. 

He let out an uneasy breath, one he wasn't aware he was holding in, and shut his eyes. Managing a small grin, Neil looked up, eyes wide with.. Fear. Some asshole, he couldn't put the name to the face but he recognized him.

"Can- uh.. You let me go there, man?" He asked, squinting a bit as he reached up, taking ahold of the guy's hand and trying to make him let him go.  
Yeah he knew that didn't work, but he didn't expect the guy to straight out grab onto his hand, twisting it a Bit further then he thought it should go. Trying not to cry out, neil reached his other arm up, biting on his sleeve quickly. He was used to this routine.

The larger guy huffed, not exactly pleased. "Yeah, shut up. I noticed you been hangin around your friends more. Especially that guy... Max?" 

Something about the guy's voice made his blood run cold. Neil glanced at him, eyes wide. He let go of biting his sweater. "What.. What about him." He asked, now finding it hard to swallow, worry bubbling in his stomach. He just knew this was going to end badly.

"You're a fag for him aren't ya? Pretty obvious with how close you two are.. You know that's never gonna work, right? That kid's been with so many girls i think his dick is as straight as he is."

Neil frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. "I'm not gay for him.. We.. We're just friends. And- And i dont care how many girls he w-wants to be with. That's his own decision.." He did feel a slight pang of hurt though. Neil didn't like how many people Max got with, he never liked it when he would leave him and Nikki to some new pretty girl that would only break his heart a week later.

But he shook his head, huffing and attempting to escape the grasp.

That's when the first hit came.

Right into his side, Neil tried not to make any more sound than a hurt whine, almost doubling over. He didn't know what happened next, he was on the ground and got hit in the face.

He should have expected this the moment the guy put his hand on Neil's shoulder.  
Just another guy out for a fight. Hurting the weakest emotionally and physically. This guy seemed more out for physical violence.

Even if he tried to defend himself, Neil got hit. Not only in his side, but as well as his face, the pain becoming torment. He knew he was bleeding. His nose dripping blood from it.

But it wasn't long before the bell rang. The guy froze, standing up and kicking Neil one last time before fleeing.

Ha.

Saved by the bell.

Neil had to painfully get up, holding onto the wall and going into the stall again. Nobody could see him. Nobody Should see him.

Painful minute by minuet passed by, he could hear people coming in and out as the second half of the lunch period began. Neil could hang on. Leave when he knew the hall was empty.  
He'd be damned if he was going to go back to class like this. He quickly pulled out his phone, shaking. He pulled up Nikki's contact, typing out a message.

Speil: [getmy stuff. Wont come back toclass jsut make ssure thingfs r ok. Get notes and sutff. Dropp it off at m y house laterm.]

It was hard typing. He didn't realize till now he still had tears in his eyes. Wiping them away, he got a text back. 

Wolf: [??? Are things okay? u should have been here lol, Max got dumped again :( But ill get your stuff!! Ill just send it with Max since i have track tonight and i think u want it earlier than late !! Be ok nerdd]

Neil felt his heart sink. Max got dumped? As much as that made his heart soar, Neil just sighed. He couldn't have the heart to reply, instead just putting up his phone.  
When the bell rang once more, Neil unlocked the stall. Dipping out of the bathroom he immediately went outside, already on his trek home. 

Students were allowed outside campus during lunch hours, meaning Neil had every right to be outside. He would just be counted as skipping for every other period, but he didn't care. Tired and in pain.

It wasn't a long walk to his house, he knew a fairly quick shortcut through the woods. Not long after about 20 minutes he reached home, pulling out his keys from his pocket, heading around the front side and unlocking the door.

His mom wasn't home. She was never home. But that was fine, Neil was use to the silence of the house. What he wasn't use to was the immediate pain he felt after stepping inside. He didn't realize just how bad the hits were until he had stumbled inside, kneeling on the ground and holding back tears.

After a few moments Neil got the strength, standing up with a weary and pained look, heading upstairs. Not going into his bedroom like he wanted to, he instead went to the bathroom. He shut the door hard and turned on the lights, nearly freezing at his face. His right eye was swollen, almost shut, and his nose had dry blood, obvious it had been bad at a time before it dried. 

In a moment of weakness, Neil fell to the floor, getting into the cabinet underneath the sink, pulling out bandages. He didn't care what kind, any! 

But before he could even rip open a package, he felt his eyes tear up. Why now? Why HIM?

It was hard enough to cry without thinking. Thinking about why he was crying hurt even more. He had no reason cry, so why was he doing it? Was it what the guy had said, about him and Max never goingn work out. That.. That was rediculous. He wouldn't.. Wouldn't break down over that.  
Would he?  
He could tell by the way his chest hurt, feeling as if it was squeezed beyond measure, that he was overwhelmed. He sobbed out loud, covering his face and trying not to pull at his hair like he did during his usual breakdowns.

He..

He wanted Max.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just need to comfort each other. In their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait, here's the next part. Last part with be short and should come out soon.

Each second was antagonizing, waiting and eventually drifting off to sleep once and a while. Not fully, he kept waking up due to a surge of pain running through him. But it would be hours till Neil finally got a text on his phone. 

MaxBastard: [Open up im here Nik told me to come]

Spiel: [dorrs open]

He was still having trouble typing. That was most likely due to the fact that his hands were shaking, but he payed it no mind. At least not for now. He sat on the bathroom floor still, eyes sunken and lidded, on the verge of falling asleep. 

The door clicked open downstairs, then shut.   
"Neil? You here? I've got your stuff." Max's voice sounded calm like always, like nothing was wrong. Neil let out a small exhale, grabbing his phone once more. He bit his lip a little, what should he say? The books in his bag would be useful.. After a moment or two he typed out a response.

Spiel: [im in the bathroom. please come bring my books up in here and then you may leabe.] 

He tried keeping his hands steady for typing that, not exactly sure if he did or not. There was a few moments before he heard Max coming up the stairs. Neil glanced around at the bandages and bloody towles around him, and for once, he didn't care. Let Max see it. 

When Max finally came up, he knocked on the door. There wasn't a response so he just decided to open it. "Neil? You could have just yelled out to-" He explains, but he got cut off. Max stared in near disbelief at the sight in front of him. Neil was sitting on the floor, one leg pulled up to his chest and the other spread out. 

"Jesus christ." 

Neil looked up, his tired eyes focusing on his friend.   
Their eyes locked with one another.  
Max dropped Neil's bag, immedately coming closer. "Neil what the fuck." Just Max speaking in that venomous and cold voice was enough to make Neil flinch. He knew he must look like a wreck. Neil's dry, bloody nose and a black eye now forming on his right eye must not look pretty. He smiled, trying his best to look even decently alright. "Hey, Max.." 

Max kneeled down next to Neil, looking over him and at his eye. He winced, glancing away. "What.. What happened? You look terrible.."   
That made Neil let out a snicker. He rolled his eyes, smiling a little. "I got beat up, isn't that obvious?" He asked, falling silent. They looked in each other's eyes, Max searching for something, but Neil was mostly spacing out. He was the first one to look away, sighing.

"Heard you got dumped." Neil stated. Max nodded but he didn't say anything. Instead he sat down beside Neil, leaning up against the wall. He rubbed the back of his neck, then ran his hand through his hair. There was a moment before Max glanced back at Neil, the silence getting too unbearable. 

"I'm guessing we're not going to talk about what happened? You don't gotta tell me who, but.." Max took a small breath. "You can at least tell me why." There was a moment and Neil turned his attention towards Max, nodding a bit.

"Yeah. Fine. Ugh.. He accused me of being.. As his words i quote, "a fag for him." Him, being you. Also something about your dick being as straight as you?" Neil explained, nonchalant about it. Now that he heard the words aloud he smiled. "Fucking idiot. I tried to get away and got hit." He scoffed and put his hand on his cheek. 

Max listened, squinting. "Really? That seems like a bullshit reason. And- i mean I'm not straight." Max was quick to cover. "I mean- i don't think so. It's complicated. I think I'm bisexual?" He shrugged. "I dont know, and really i don't care." He sighed. 

Neil tilted his head, blinking. "Oh." He nodded. "Okay." Looking away Neil began to fiddle with his hands uncomfortably. He.. He didn't know how to process this information, it only made him slightly interested, though..

The silence was killing Max. It wasn't long and he stood up, putting one hand in his pocket while holding out the other. "Do you want to just go to your room? I can help you out there, i guess." He shrugged. 

Neil was surprised but he accepted, reaching up and grabbing ahold of Max's hand. It was difficult getting up, pain surging through his side. But he managed, standing up and leaning on Max. He shakily followed Max, eyes lidded a little in tiredness.

When they got to Neil's room, he immediately sat down onto the bed. Neil glanced up with unease at Max, biting his cheek a little. "..will you stay?" He asked, a bit quiet but he really wanted to know.

Max stood in front of Neil, not sitting down at all. He gulped, a bit unsure, but after a moment of thinking about it, he nodded. "Yeah.. Sure. I don't mind. I guess i can. How long?" He asked, sitting down beside Neil. 

Neil was silent for a few moments, before he began fiddling with his hands again. "Overnight? I just.. I dont think i can be alone right now. You don't have to if you dont want to- but- id really appreciate it.." He knew he wasn't the best with words, but he didn't trust being alone and in pain..

Max considered the question, but after pulling out his phone, tapping something out, he nodded. 

"Yeah. I can stay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda tough to write! Don't worry, I'll continue this. Thanks for reading this✨


End file.
